


Once I called you brother…

by Darkspirit



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott, Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Reflecting on your decisions and past isn't easy. Especially if you had a close bond with your brother.Inspired in the song 'The plagues' from The prince of Egypt movie.





	Once I called you brother…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/gifts).



Victims’ souls:

You’ll suffer all, you’ll suffer all

You’ll suffer all, you’ll suffer all

You’ll suffer all, you’ll suffer all

You’ll suffer all, you’ll suffer all

 

Axolotl:

Since you refuse to stop and show mercy

May Hell swallow you whole

 

Victims’ souls:

There won’t be a night for you to sleep

All the pain, all the screams

All the chaos and rotten sins

All the sickening fun you had

Will invade your empty head

Twist your angles, corrode your bones

Turn in mud your treasures, your golden throne

And make you wish for death!!

OUR WORST NIGHTMARES!! OUR DEEPEST WOUNDS!!

YOU’LL SUFFER ALL!!

 

Liam:

We were very close to each other

Watching you grow up and laugh

Was all I ever wanted

 

Victims’ souls:

Haunted by memories you want to forget

Destroyed by your own madness and hand

 

Liam:

So joyful and innocent

But look at you now!

A demon, a heartless monster!

THIS I NEVER WANTED!

 

Victims’ souls:

The tricked ones will make you slip

And God will turn to you His back

 

Liam:

This was our home!

So much bloodshed and destruction

are tearing me mercilessly apart!

Did I do wrong by giving you a chance for a better life?!

 

Victims’ souls:

No more playthings or deceptions

No more flattery nor deals

The ones you looked down on

The people you saw as tools

They’ll be your DOOM!

OUR BIGGEST HOPES!!

ALL OUR PRAYERS!!

THEY WILL FINALLY COME TRUE!!

 

Liam:

Once you were my little brother

And now I don’t know you anymore!

Just wrath and violence

 What you’ll gain with that?

  

Victims’ souls:

ALL THE BLOOD YOU SHED

IT WON’T LET YOU ESCAPE!!

 

Liam:

Please! Let your hatred go!

 

Victim’s souls:

YOU’LL PERISH!!

 

Liam:

OR YOU’LL PERISH!!

 

Bill:

I don’t understand, brother!

Their prejudices destroyed your life!

Why not make them suffer?!

 

Victim’s souls:

DARKNESS AND VOID

WILL EAT YOU WHOLE!

 

Bill:

Well, so be it! If you don’t punish them, I WILL!!

They deserve it and brought it to themselves!

I’LL BE THE DEVIL ITSELF!

I will NEVER let my hatred go!

 

Victim’s souls:

YOU’LL PERISH!!

 

Liam:

Please don’t! YOU’LL PERISH!

 

Bill:

I WILL NEVER…

 

Both:

LET MY (YOUR) HATRED GO!!!


End file.
